Gino Reina
Gino Cletus Reina is a Detective working for the Townville police department. Profile Gino is a Detective in the TPD. He is a short man with short wavy black hair and pale skin. When he's working he wears his uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He wears a few badges on his shirt as well. Gino is a really cheerful person, which often makes him look a bit childish. He is a thoughtful man and he tries to help the team whenever it's possible. He's often tasked which investigating suspects or taking care of them to make sure they don't escape. He's most of the time the one who takes phone calls and takes people's requests as well. It is known that he's afraid of ghosts, and that he's divorced. In Case #26 he mentioned having attended Benjamin Franklin School. Notable Case Events *Case #2, Riverside Slaughter: He introduced himself to the player while informing the team about something a suspect had requested. *Case #3, Decease Behind The Trees: He discovered a dead body while flying in a police helicopter. This led to an important murder investigation. *Case #6, Shoot, Carry, Hang: He became the player and Evan's partner for the first time in this murder investigation. One of the suspects developed a crush on him during the case. *Case #7, Bullets Above: Evan got angry at Gino due to him after messing up with something related to a case which was being investigated. He even forgot his badge at the crime scene. *Case #9, Arabian Poison: Gino discovered a dead body at Townville Tourist Convention and even tried to save the victim with his knowledge in first aid but it was already late. He even managed to recognise accurrately that the culprit was wearing high-heels just because of the sound of their steps. *Case #11, Murder Behind Bars: Chief Smith officially added Gino to the team when they were promoted to the Commercial Area. *Case #18, Buried With Roses: Gino partnered Evan and the player for a second time during a murder investigation and got shocked when he found out the killer was one of his best friends. He even helped uncover a drugs hideout the culprit had in a plant nursery. *Case #20, Souvenirs For A Grave: Gino was absent during most of the case as he had to attend an Easter fancy dress party. He even went there dressed as an Easter bunny. *Case #28, A Lethal Campaign: Gino and the player went to Lucy Loas' catering shop to find out that someone had broken into there and left a torn leaflet of the United Socialism and also stolen a flask of cyanide. *Case #29, Jump To Hell: Gino nicknamed the cyanide poisoner "Dr. Cyanide", which would become their official name as nobody knew their identity. He also encountered a murder near the shop and investigated it, partnering the player during the whole case. *Case #30, Climb Out The Culvert: Gino became the player's partner for a while and helped find out that the water treatment plant was polluted. During the culprit's trial, he even asked the killer if he had actually cast a death spell on the victim. *Case #37, Off With The Head: Gino was mugged by a Hades when he was taking the case's evidence to the police station. He kept patrolling the crime scene in unsuccessful attempts to arrest the mugger. *Case #38, Up The Roof: Chief Smith congratulated Gino for taking his job more seriously than Evan after he tried to make a move against Doodley. Unfortunately, this failed and Gary Perkins kept his gun license. *Case #42, The Parking Lot Of Homicides: Gino got promoted from junior officer to detective after saving the player's life who was about to be shot by the killer by shooting at the culprit's gun. Family Gino didn't have any children and it is known he married a police officer but later got divorced. It has also been revealed that he has a nephew. Trivia *Gino didn't make any appearances in Case #1, Case #34, Case #36 and Case #39. **He also didn't appear in Case #41 but he was mentioned twice. Appelations Category:Townville content